


dear dad, love wil

by sunflowersinthesun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Final Goodbyes, Insanity, Letters, i love this father/son relationship, pls don’t cry, sad hours, this almost made me cry writing this lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersinthesun/pseuds/sunflowersinthesun
Summary: "This is my final goodbye. To this country. To my friends. And most importantly... to you."or...wilbur's last letter to phil.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	dear dad, love wil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelican_noises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelican_noises/gifts).



> a thank you gift for my best friend's amazing work that they wrote for my b-day. love u loads <3  
> hope u enjoy
> 
> slight tw // implication of insanity, death

Phil had gotten home early the morning of November 16th. He looked at the sad old mailbox that was slowly sinking into the ground. It had become a habit for him to check it- but Phil stopped getting letters a month ago. But as he opened up the rusty old box, a single crinkled letter lied flat against the cold surface of the box. Phil handled it gently, it was fragile after all. He carried it inside and debated opening it. There was no return address, just his name written on it. The stickiness holding it together was falling apart, and it didn’t take much effort to pry it open. Before even reading, a name stuck out at the top of the paper. Wil. Wil was Phil’s first- and last letter. He stopped writing a month ago. Phil assumed all was well. That Pogtopia had successfully recruited enough people to take down Schlatt. But the farther he quickly scanned, the more stained the paper became. Dark spots matted together under the ending. With a shake of his head, he began.

_ Dear Dad, _

_ We’re going to win. That’s what they all keep telling me. “We’re going to WIN, Will. You’re going to be the President of L’manburg.” But do I even want it anymore? Is it even worth it to start from scratch? L’manburg- or Manburg at the moment- has caused more pain than anything on this stupid SMP. I made a deal with Dream, you see. He’s quite smart, I have to admit. I mean, he’s right. L’manburg has no real power as long as Dream is around. We will always be fighting our own battle. There’s 11 stacks of TNT down there. Below Manburg. I keep playing out the options in my head but there only seems to be one right way. It’s not the L’manburg I started. It never will be. I’ll never truly get the power I deserve and if I can’t be seated at the top, then I won’t let anyone take it. Tommy has followed me around, and I can’t help but wonder what’s going through his mind. It’s fun to play the options around him. You’ve never seen him so scared. It’s funny- seeing how they all get when I mention blowing it up. Like it’s some war crime or something. In reality, I’m doing them a favor, right? They just can’t see it the way I do. My unfinished symphony will never be finished as long as I can’t have it. For once, Dream is right. It’s clear to me now that corruption will only continue if I don’t do it now. They’re all so hopeful too. As if I wasn’t the one who convinced them to join Pogtopia’s side. As if they think that I shouldn't have been the President. But one thing I learned, Phil, is that life isn’t fair. Not here at least. Maybe somewhere far away, where I’m free to do whatever the hell I please without having to worry about a tyrant trying to kill me, or a child following my every step. You might think I’m crazy for doing this, but it’s for him Dad. It always has been. He’ll never be a good president, but my right hand man? Yes, he’s very good at that. There’s no time for fear of what will happen if we lose. Because I know we won’t. But in the end, we’ll all lose to fate. Whose fault is this? I guess we’ll never truly know. We can blame it on Schlatt- or hell, Quackity for that matter. But it’s still my L’manburg. That has never changed no matter who calls themself the President. _

_ This is my final goodbye. To this country. To my friends. And most importantly… to you. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to stay strong enough to say goodbye in person. But this is a better goodbye. One without the tears, the longing, the sadness. I don’t need to see your disappointment in my last breath.  _

_ So goodbye Phil. At least you still have Tommy and Techno, right? I think this will cause more good than bad. The world will be at peace without worrying about me or my ways anymore. Don’t come to my rescue. I don’t want it. And I don’t need it! I’m safe in L’manburg. For now. Please don’t worry. I’ll be fine. And you will be too. Take care of them for me. They need you more than they need me. Please love my son. He won’t understand why his father had to go so soon, but hopefully you can lead him better than I ever could. I know you’ll do what’s best for all of them. You always have. Goodbye, Dad. _

_ Love, Wil _

Phil was always on time. He got everywhere early, and never kept people waiting. But running through the snow covered forests he already knew he was far too late. Calling out Wil’s name was no effort, he knew exactly where he was. He kept away from the shouts he could hear filled with joy. A pressed button led to a sight that almost broke Phil on the spot. Wilbur- in his jacket. The jacket Phil had repaired dozens of times to make sure every button was aligned and every seam was sewed in right. He stood in front of a wall filled with words that Phil didn’t have time- nor the need to see. 

“What are you doing?” His voice echoed in the tight space. Will reacted quickly, flipping around with horror shot eyes.

“Uh. Phil?” He questioned, now changing from the insane writer to a scared child.

“Mhm?” 

“Uh-”

“Yeah in L’manburg, you said.”   
“This is L’manburg- I-” Phil cocked him a worried glance. Wilbur coughed once. Then he started asking him about the button, the signs, the song. It was all too much but a simple “Mhm” answered them all. Wil told him about coming to the room so many times, not even knowing if the button worked. Was that it then? A test? When Wilbur finally mentioned Eret, Phil knew. 

“He had a saying Phil.” Wilbur turned and no reflex would of prepared Phil for it.

“It was never meant to be”

It had started with a child in his arms, 3 or 4, pointing out the inconsistencies in Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. An innocent child with his father’s jacket wrapped around him like a blanket, way too big.

It ended with that same child in much older arms, eyes slightly opened and mouth ajar. With his sword taking the life out of his eyes. The same jacket that was still too big on him stained with red. The child who promised that everything would be okay. With a shaky breath, the last words he spoke were,

“I love you.”

And it was enough. It was too late to say anything. That child he once cradled in his arms was limp on a cold stone floor, in front of the friends who watched him dive into a state of instability. He was being watched. They were all screaming for him. And when he stood up and brushed his clothes off, he gave one look back, and the final words he would speak to him,

  
  


“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah ty if u took time out of ur day to read this! this was a oneshot i was rlly excited to write.  
> see u on the flippity flip :3 -L  
> also is it wil or will because his name only has one l so i did one l pls yell at me if i’m wrong


End file.
